


A Good Breakfast

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Complete, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Kink, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: While having breakfast together in a boarding house, Pidge & Allura tease their respective boyfriends with fruits. Real world au.





	A Good Breakfast

“Morning everyone.” Lance said entering the kitchen. His roommates’ responses varied. 

“Morning bud.” Hunk said. His cheek happened to be full with a spoonful of sugary cereal. Oddly enough, Hunk was the only person in the room with a cup of coffee along with his morning meal. 

“Good morning Lance.” Allura replied pronouncing his name as if the ‘a’ was an ‘o’. Like always, this got a chuckle out of ‘Lonce’. Lance did spot a half-eaten piece of buttered toast on Allura’s plate along with scrambled eggs and some strawberries. At least he now had an idea for his breakfast.

“Hey,” Keith responded before chomping on a pop-tart. A cold pop-tart. This bothered Lance for reasons he didn’t understand. It also bothered Lance that his mullet-sporting friend was leaning against the fridge instead of being at the table with everyone else.  
The last to reply was Shiro. Talking with your mouth full was rude after all. 

“Morning.” 

As Lance put two slices of bread in the toaster, he noticed one person hadn’t said anything. A quick look around the room showed why that was. 

“Where’s Pidge?” he asked. 

“You know she’s not a morning person,” Keith answered. Lance leered at Keith wanting to talk back. But it would only create more tension. So he just murmured under his breath. Lance wasn’t a morning person either. 

“Play nice,” Shiro stressed. He took a sip of tea before going on. “It’s too early in the morning for your sibling spats.” The two argued against Shiro’s statement at the same time. Any points they might have been making were lost since they weren’t taking turns. From Allura’s perspective, two kids were flapping their mouths about not being similar despite wearing matching robes with the only difference being the colors. Hunk was just trying not to laugh and eat at the same time. 

“Hey!” Pidge shouted coming into the room. The most notable things about her were the oversized NASA shirt and Pokeball coffee mug. “It’s too early for this crap.”  
Simultaneously, “He started it!”

“I’ll finish it,” Pidge smirked. “Just ask Lance.” Hunk couldn’t keep from snickering like an immature 12-year-old. Allura giggled at the context clues. Keith rolled his eyes but did smile. Shiro raised a brow as he took another sip of tea. Lance was blushing as bright as the light on the toaster.

“Oh look! My toast my done!” Lance alerted. Maybe if he went on getting his breakfast together as if Pidge didn’t just say that, Shiro wouldn’t realize what Hunk & Allura already knew. Two slices of toast here. A banana there. Perhaps some coffee once Pidge was done pouring her cup. 

“So, what’s on the table today Pidge?” Shiro asked. 

“Nothing much. I’ve got to pick up a few mechanical parts and build some stuff.” She glanced at Lance seeing that he hadn’t taken his eyes off her. She had a theory as to why.  
Grabbing and unwrapping a banana, Pidge looked Lance directly in the eye before licking the tip of the fruit in a very…sultry way. Luckily, only Lance saw her gesture. Unfortunately, everyone could hear Lance choke on his toast.

“You okay there Lance?” Hunk asked. 

“Y-*cough*-yeah. I’m fine.” Lance lied. 

Shiro spoke up, “What’s going on with you?” Lance was about to try and lie again, only for someone to cover him

“It’s an inside joke,” Keith said. Lance gave a thankful nod to his friend. “It’s not actually that funny.” 

“I thought it was funny,” Allura added. Keith looked at Allura with a sarcastic smile. She raised a brow and plucked the last fruit from her plate. At first, Keith was confused as to why his roommate now had a strawberry in between her fingertips. It became clear when her lips kissed the fruit. Her tongue lathered the bottom and her thumb slide against the side. Her show was unceremoniously cut short by Shiro turning his head in her direction. Before he could notice, Allura ate the allegory. 

Keith’s cheeks were now just as red as Allura’s lips. As were Lance’s, but Pidge had a solution for that. 

“Hey, Lance.” She said, “I need some help with moving stuff around in the garage.” 

Keith, Hunk, & Allura watched Lance practically leap out of his slippers. The two scrambled out of the room barley hiding their testosterone driven enthusiasm. When the door shut, Shiro put his cup of tea down. A sigh was let out and he decided to drop any show of ignorance. 

“So…anyone else need to leave the room so they can have sex?”

Hunk had finished his bowl of cereal at this point and was heading out. 

“No, but I am leaving. See you guys later.” 

“Say hello to Shay for us.” Allura requested. Hunk said ‘okay’ in the form of the ‘peace’ hand sign. Then the door closed behind him leaving an awkward silence. 

Shiro looked at Keith and broke the silence.

“How about you?” he asked. 

With no shame, “We’ll wait until you leave.” Allura took a bite of her eggs hiding her excitement. She didn’t hide it well given the smile she had, but it surely wasn’t as obvious as the other couple living in the boarding house. 

Shiro groaned looking at the half-eaten banana left on the counter. He then realized Allura was now taking her time with her last strawberry. He folded. 

“If you need condoms,” Shiro got up and started walking toward the front door, “there’s some in my top dresser drawer.” 

“I have some,” Allura informed. “Thank you though.”

Exhausted, “Yeah. Yeah.”

The two patiently waited until he was at least on the porch before disrobing one another. Fruit will do that to a person. 

END


End file.
